This invention relatesto an air break contactor or air gap relay with form fitted components.
In one kind of air break contactor, an armature and a magnet assembly are inserted, during manufacture, into a cup-shaped housing in a directionperpendicular to the direction of armature motion during operation of the completed contactor. One end of the armature engages a leg of a magnet assembly core member, while an opposite end of the armature is engageable with a contact carrier for shifting the same upon an energization of the coil of the magnet assembly.
As described in German patent document Ser. No. 1,133,010, one contactor of the above-mentioned type has a contact carrier with an extension shiftable between the bottom housing wall and the actuating coil, this extension being operatively connected to the armature via a ball (or roller) and socket joint. This form fitted joint can disadvantageously result in jamming if the contact carrier is shifted. In addition, the magnet assembly core member in this air break contactor is held in the housing by a screw.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved air break contactor with form fitted components, in which assembly is simplified and in which the probability of armature jamming is substantially reduced if not totally eliminated.